1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print job management apparatus that stores a print job(s) generated based on a user's operation in a memory such as a spooler and executes printing of the print job(s) when requested by another user's operation.
2. Background Arts
There is a known print job management apparatus that is installed in a printer to receive a print job(s) sent from a client computer by a user and store the print job(s) in a memory such as a spooler. The print job management apparatus executes printing of the stored print job(s) when a login of the user to the printer is approved.
In such a print job management apparatus, it is required to build security in order to prevent information leakage from printed media made by a print job in a case where the print job is stored in a spooler for a long time. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-230580 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method for building security. In the method disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a time when a print job generated by a user is stored in a spooler is defined as a reference time for the user. Then, a warning is sent to the user when an elapsed time from the reference time exceeds a threshold duration time. Here, the reference time is updated by a time when another new print job generated by the user is stored in the spooler.